Of Candles and Ink
by Baratsuki
Summary: This is a WHAT IF story.Erik and Christine get more than they were expecting, and must call upon the help of past acquaintances.Mild romance scenes, E/C etc,etc.....
1. Dolç àngel de la Música

CHAPTER ONE!!!!(Chaptire Un)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hello everybody!!! I'm sorry I haven't started a new story in a while...  
This one was already written in a journal, so chapters will be up 's some features  
you should most likely know before reading this:

*Languages spoken:English,French, and Catalan.  
*RATED 'T' FOR A REASON!!!!  
*Chapters will be up every Monday  
*I am working on a sequel

Well, I hope you enjoy my first chapter! I LUVS YOU!!!!

Dolç àngel de la Música

The phantom closed the curtains that spread over a gate and stony wall.  
He turned towards his beautiful bride,almost forgetting his own ragged  
appearance. Christine was almost certain that Raoul was coming, yet he  
wouldn't appear. "Why?....Why do you do this?"Christine asked as he smoothed  
back his hair and placed the mask back on.

"I asked myself the same,Christine the minute you pulled away my mask." he replied,  
quieting her. Christine just stood by and tried her best not to act so guilty.  
"I asked myself the same,angel,the day you commited yourself to another man." he continued.  
"Especially when you wouldn't move on from the past..." He was keeping quite calm, but Christine  
knew he was a master at self-control. " 'Why' is such a simple question for such a bleak affair."  
he said, now facing her.

Christine sat down in the seat in front of the organ and sighed. He sat down next to her. "If we're  
going to be married...I'd like to know your REAL name." Christine mumbled."Erik" he replied  
stiffly. Christine rose and walked quietly away from him."Raoul...IS dead isn't he?"  
she asked, her voice breaking. Erik knew that he couldn't tell her, but she would have  
a hard time finding out on her own. "I don't know." Erik lied. She turned to him, but his face was expressionless  
no compassion or sympathy. Christine began to cry, falling to her knees. Erik had grown accustomed  
to hearing and watching her cry,yet it made him feel terrible.  
She was probably still angry with him, but he pulled her into his arms. He whispered,

"Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through  
For you"

Christine couldn't help but allow his warm grasp. Erik heard the mob's chant echoing down the tunnel.  
He glanced down at Christine, her face a picture of bliss. Erik unfortunately broke the peace by heaving  
one of the mirrors away and pulling Christine through with him. Christine,once inside,curled up against  
the back wall. Erik pushed both edges of the curtain against the archway as the mob searched his lair.  
Seeing as they found no one, a few soon left. "I really should start on a lock for the gate."He whispered to himself.  
Christine watched his glittering eyes as he peered out into his home. Christine fell asleep trying to watch him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erik lifted her carefully and carried her to his room. She was so light and delicate,he felt as if he were carrying a  
porcelain doll. After setting her down, he began to whittle his lock. It would start as a wooden structure, and then be caste  
in iron." Well, I had better go check on our dear friend." Erik said to himself, a sick grin appearing on his features.

Raoul was precisely where Erik had anticipated. His face still frozen in terror. "Well, at least Christine won't miss you for long."  
Erik spat. Raoul still had air bubbles coming from his mouth, so Erik released the grate,dragging Raoul out of the pool.  
"And you know, I still don't regret this. Any of this."Erik said, tightening a noose around Raoul's icy neck. After the  
suffocation was done, he attached an iron weight to Raoul's ankle, causing him to sink to the very bottom of the pool.  
Erik barely shuddered as he heard the sickening 'Thunk!' Erik lowered the grate all of the way, pinning Raoul to the bottom.  
"Perhaps it is in all of our good fortunes that you rot in this watery grave." Erik hissed coldly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christine awoke to the sound of the closing gate, and she stumbled out of bed to see. Erik was returning, and he held a rope in his hands.  
"Why is the rope you carry stained with blood?" she asked, startling Erik a great deal. "I found it!" he lied again.  
"Why do you insist upon keeping me here?"Christine asked."Only for your protection, dear angel. So that your voice may be preserved.  
The world is so common, so vulgar, they will not even begin to understand your voice. The gods even peer out of the heavens  
so that they may gaze upon your purity and beauty. That is why." he said,causing her heart to soften. Christine noticed his pained expression.  
"I never said I did not feel for you."she offered quickly. "You may feel for me, but there will always be a part of me you do not care for."  
Erik replied plainly. "I try to teach you not to love based upon appearance." Erik returned to his whittling.  
"What have you planned for me?" Christine suddenly asked. "I plan nothing without your consent. Except for our wedding. And Don Juan Truimphant. And dropping sets on Carlotta..."  
he chuckled softly. Christine choked on her laughter. Erik was pleased to have made her smile again. "I guess I don't give consent very often."  
she replied sweetly. "You must be a good actress, Don Juan, you were giving me more consent than needed." he smiled at her.  
"You're being seductive this evening." she sighed. "Verbally or physically?"he smirked, pressing her into him by pulling her waist.  
"Well, I suppose both." she traced his mask carefully."Ah, I see." he made a delicious shiver course through her back.  
"Lovely wedding night we're having."Christine sighed. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "It seems to suit me quite well."  
Erik pressed his lips to her neck. "El meu àngel de la música."he whispered. Christine dropped her resistance, it felt fantastically wonderful.  
"What're you doing?"Christine asked as he lifted her, carrying her like a child. "No més preguntes, l'amor."Erik smiled slyly. He led her into his bedroom putting out candles as he went.


	2. La Nuit Est Sans Visibilite

**A/N:Hey guys! Well, I can honestly say I lost track of time! I should've posted this on Monday.  
I do realize that there were missing lines in Chapter 1, I've fixed said problem and they should be fine now!  
Since I've posted this so late, Chapter 3 is extra early!PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need advice for what you want to happen!ENJOY!!!**

_Chaper two: La Nuit Est Sans Visibilite_

Monsieurs Andre and Firmin had just returned from the chaos of the burning auditorium.  
"No luck in the vaults Andre. I'm already very worried." Firmin sighed. " I know, and the noise!  
The mob's yells are so annoying!" Andre pointed out. "The mob's back Andre, you're hearing things."  
Firmin was now feverishly dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief. "We'll just have to quit! The junk buisness couldn't need us more!" Firmin stated firmly. " Scrap metal." Andre and Firmin corrected together.  
Firmin started to pack random belongings from the office. "What of Miss Daae?" Andre asked in worried tones.  
"She'll survive. I'm sure the O.G. treats her well." Firmin replied. Suddenly, the two exchanged glances,  
realizing they could hear the fire eating the hall next to theirs. "Very well, indeed." Andre said, wishing to end the conversation and escape.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Madame Giry tried to visit Erik to check in on him, of course. Unfortunately, Erik was occupied, as everyone leaving the vaults could hear.  
"I just pray that he knows what he's doing." she muttered, clutching her rosary.  
He so desperately loved Christine that he would never let her return to the surface.  
She hoped Christine realized that the minute she allowed him to do what he wished.  
Madame Giry paused a moment at her desk from packing her things to see the little monkey doll he'd made.  
"Oh, Erik. Love her carefully." she whispered before picking it up and packing it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was painfully aware of the fact that they had to pack and leave while they still could. Carlotta scoffed,  
"That little toad got just what was coming to her." she gestured to her servants to keep packing her things. "Trapped forever with that Phantomy-whatever." she began to navigate her way out of the burning opera house.  
"I'm taking a carriage to Italy, feel free to join me." Carlotta raised her eyebrows at her servants who gladly agreed to accompany her. Meg hadn't had time to pack much, only a few dresses in trunk that she herself hauled.  
She decided to travel down to Christine's dressing room almost as if to pay her respects. Meg stumbled upon the open mirror and stepped through to try and find Christine. Again ,though, Madame Giry caught up Meg and said," Foolish Meg, do not venture into a sacred haven." Meg sadly agreed to leave, hoping it would benefit Christine.


	3. Notre Passe Sonne Vrai

**A/N: Just as I promised! A new, early chapter. This chapter took me about  
8 45-minute (6 hours) class periods to finish complete with my French teacher  
almost taking up the journal I wrote it in! I can only estimate about 6 more  
chapters after this so, be ready! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_Notre Passe Sonne Vrai_

Christine lay her head on Erik's chest and heaved a sigh. Erik couldn't seem to  
think of any words to say. "I love you." Christine whispered, still catching her breath.  
He shut his eyes and inhaled sharply before leaning over her curls and kissing her head.  
Christine smiled and pushed herself up on her elbows. "What? No reply for me?"  
she playfully twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. " You're so....hmmm"  
Erik had been sitting up a little and he then let his body fall back to the bed.  
"Indescribable,Angelic, and much more. Although, I'm so tired I can't think."  
He laughed. 'A perfect laugh' Christine thought. Christine turned her back to him,"Fine by me."  
Erik wrapped an arm around her. "Angel, sweetling, darling..." Erik squeezed her tighter.  
Christine turned to face him and she kissed him, caressing his unmasked face. "Christine,I love you."  
he whisper-sang. Christine felt a delicious shiver shoot up her spine. " Erik, what happened  
to you before you came here?" she suddenly asked. He at first looked alarmed, but  
he answered her anyway. " Well, I've lived in a freak show for the part of my life I can remember.  
One day, a ballerina girl came to the show and saw my master's act. He would beat me,  
with whips, ropes, even rocks! Anything he could find, he'd beat me with it." Erik paused and  
cleared his throat, " After seeing me kill that horrible man she still hid me here in this haven."  
Erik stroked the side of her face, "What about you?" he asked. "I lived with my father  
and Raoul as my only companions. Then, Mme Giry brought me here to live when...you know."  
Christine swallowed and shut her eyes. " Then Raoul magically wanted me again when I was famous,  
and my life was forever changed by the two of you." Erik nodded understandingly,"Do you miss him?"  
Christine hesitated, as though giving what he said a lot of thought. "Well, I do...  
but I believe he sent you to me." Erik shrugged," I suppose you're right, but don't you?"  
he asked, intrigued. " I don't precisely. After all, I have you." she smiled as he kissed her.  
Erik rested her delicate head on his shoulder and they both fell into peaceful slumber.


	4. Author's Note URGENT!

A/N:  
I'm sorry to tell you all that I've decided to discontinue the story I had started. You see, I read the phantom of the Opera book and I've found that there was a legit reason for Christine and Erik not to be together.  
Christine did have some inner feelings for him, but she couldn't see past his face. No matter what she did, she would never be able to see past his looks.

I think that the life of Erik was meant to be depressing, but I wrote the story to give him just a little happiness. I would greatly appreciate it if you would still read the new story I've put on the table for you. Here's a short summary:

Erik has dreadful insomnia, but he still wants to try and sleep. Madame Giry sees his distress at finding out that every time he does sleep, he's haunted by violent nightmares that cause him to inflict physical pain upon himself.  
Madame Giry hires a young psychological student to watch him while he sleeps,  
unintentionally changing the way he thinks of himself forever. 


End file.
